A Story Told To Children
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: It was a story told to children, many had forgotten, but when all mortal and human avenues were exhausted, the gaurdian would protect them. KakaxSaku mention at the end


A Story Told To Children

A Story Told To Children

_I in no way shape, or form have any rights to Naruto, only enjoyment of the work of a genius._

It was a story told to children, a legend, that the Demon lords once ruled the world, and that under their reign, instead of death and destruction, there was a relative peace, that all the inhabitants, demon, human and spirit alike were treated equally and there was no living in fear.

Until some humans grew greedy and wanted power and wealth, but they did not the strength or brains to take what they did not deserve. Unfortunately one, the youngest son of the main troublemakers, was able to plan out long term, that if he slowly turned the tide of public opinion against the Demons and the Lords, the people would be dissatisfied, and grow to resent and fear the Demons, and that which people fear, they attack.

The Ruling Demons Lords were called Guardians, each Nation had one differing in rank and ability, but all with the same principal, to protect, care and provide for their nation, treating all equally. So it was with sad and confused hearts they looked upon the uprising of a group of humans bent on power and destruction, and it was with guilt that the Lords took to the battle field with their warriors, to stop these anarchists killing and destroying the land, for it was not just the demons they threatened, but the spirits and other humans as well, in the belief that 'if your not with us, your against us.

The Demons were unstoppable, the strongest and most cunning warriors and hated facing the warring humans in battle, for the only way to stop them, was to kill.

Realising that their tactics were not working, the humans turned against their own, taking defenceless people hostage and killing them, burning towns and villages to the ground.

The Demon Lords were racked with guilt that they could not defend their people, and at the Last War Council meeting, it was decided to protect the humans and spirits at all cost, knowing that the humans as a whole were not evil, for they had lived in harmony for centuries. With heavy hearts the Demons bid goodbye to their allies and returned to the Underworld, but the Demon Lords told the human lords, appointed to reign in their stead that they would watch over the Nations and help if they could.

But it was the Guardian of Konoha, that promised to always watch her people and to come to their aid if needed, it was said that in times of crisis when nothing could be done and all human avenues exhausted she would appear and help her nation, that she would take the guise of a human in times of turbulence and grow up as one of her nations people, on hand if needed.

But the last story heard of the Guardian was over 400 years ago, and over time, that was all it was, a story, a legend. But every story has grain of truth to it, and behind every legend is a true story.

Haruno Sakura sat on the grass of training ground 3 watching the rest of the Konoha 11 leave after a day of training, even Naruto left her to her own devices put off by her quiet, edgy attitude, normally this would not have stopped him, or any of the others, from dragging her with them, but she had been acting unusual for so long that it was now usual. It was the belief that the impending battle with Sound and the Akatsuki, along with facing Sasuke in battle, was the reason for Sakura's detachment, she now spent nearly all her time in the hospital, healing Ninja after ninja from various attacks, as well as the civilian refuges from the was torn towns, who having no place to turn, ran to shinobi towns seeking havens.

She no longer spent much time in the field for she was too valuable a medic to waste on fighting, but it was also the unsaid belief of many that all she had was inhuman strength and no other abilities and was no use in the field. She was saddened and angry to hear this, wanting nothing more than to protect and help her town, but looking into the faces of the injured, she was determined to help and protect those that came into her care, saving those that were placed in her hands.

She was the apprentice of the Hokage, and was privy to many delicate and important talks, she realised quickly that the council did not have much hope for the out come of the war; there was just too many enemy forces and not enough ninja to defeat them, as even the most skilled could be defeated by overwhelming numbers. It seemed that all that was left was for Konoha was to fight to achieve surrender terms to protect the people, the council and village leaders could find no other way to save Konoha, their allies were already defeated or unreachable, their ninja exhausted, supplies starting to run low and more weapons were being lost than retrieved.

Sakura travelled the well worn path to the Hokage's office, surveying the damage as she passed, the feeling of unease and impending due always upon her lately, no longer did children run freely or people laugh or stand around talking, they now hurried around, ready at a single notice to run to a safe zone. Many buildings were empty, now rigged with traps to kill the unsuspecting enemy; streets were devoid of life as they had become tunnels of death, archers ready to shoot trespassers.

She was saddened to see her home brought this low, but there was nothing she could to prevent it, confined as she was to the hospital, but there was always hope that Shikamaru or one of the ANBU would come up a brilliant plan.

Arriving at the Hokage office she tried to convince herself that she was imagining the feelings of despair and defeat from the other side of the door. Walking through the door, the pinkette saw her sensei at the end of the conference table place her head in her hands and shake it, before sighing and raising herself up to face the occupants of the room again, as Sakura went to stand behind her.

"Are we sure that is the only option left, there are no contingencies, no alternatives left to consider" the blonde woman addressed the room, looking older than she had, her faced strained and tired as result of the war, a look shared by not only the council and ninja, but nearly all of Konoha.

Surprisingly it was Danzo that responded "There is nothing left, we have tried every alternative and contingency plan, unless this works, not only will Konoha fall, but so will all it's people, Hokage….. you have done everything possible".

It seemed that in the effort to save Konoha, differences had been put aside, there was no time any more for personal feelings, everything was geared towards the survival of Konoha. The surrounding elders, council and ninja, nodded their heads in agreement and support of their Hokage, as Sakura now laid her hand on her mentors shoulder.

Tsunade once again sighed, closed her eyes, and reopened them with a determination "Then it is decided, in two days time, Konoha battles for surrender, we will not stop until surrender terms are offered and we can save the people within these walls, all ninja will fight, civilians will help with the wounded, teams will be placed at prime locations of infiltration to hold back attacks, offensive measures will be put in place to remove as many of the enemy as possible before they reach the walls. Send out scrolls to our allies and the neutral nations to let them know Konoha is to make its last stand, we now fight for the people, not Konoha."

She nodded at Morino Ibilki, Kakashi and Shikamaru to give out the specific assignments and instructions to those in the room, as she turned to her student and surrogate daughter, she looked at the young woman who had grown from a kid to a beautiful, caring woman and quietly asked " Am I doing the Right thing Sakura, surrendering Konoha?"

The young woman turned to her mother figure, looked her in the eye and softly responded "is there anything else you could have done, it seems the only option left and only way to let the people survive, Tsun…. Tsunade-okka-san, you have done all you could, no one will dare say you have failed, you are doing what is best for the people"

They stayed there until only a few people were left in the room, Tsunade stood up gathering Sakura in her arms and with tears in her eyes thanked her "in two days time, I want you by my side daughter, we fight together"

"Yes, mother"

The next two days were filled with preparations, food and water was rationed, stored safely to prevent spoiling, the civilians were placed in safe areas, some standing toe to toe with weapons beside the genin, prepared to fight. Others went to the hospital offering any first aid or healing skills they had, all allowing the ninja to take the field of battle to protect them. Ninja sharpened weapons and spent as much time as possible outside drills and preparations with there loved ones all realising that for the people of konoha to survive that nearly all of them would have to die, they could very well be the last generation of Konoha ninja's.

Sakura lamented the beautiful day that could very well signal the end of Konoha, but the ninja side of her was thankful for the lack of rain and bad weather, that would make it hard to fight. Standing in formation with Team Kakashi, Tsunade and Jirayi, and backed by the Konoha 11 and ANBU, Sakura surveyed the area in front of her, this was the hot point, the place where the main and strongest attacks would take place, saddened by the thought of how many would die, she could not help but feel relieved that at least she was fighting, that she could help protect Konoha.

There was no warning, no signal, as quickly as you could take a breath, the fighting started, surrounded by all sides all they could do was try and hold the lines as the enemy set off the traps riddled around the walls of Konoha, as archers and assassins tried to take out as many as they could before the enemy reached the walls. Jutsu's, bloodlines and skills were all enabled as the start of the long and bloody battle began.

The Konoha 11, with their sensei's, led by the Godaime Hokage and Sanin Jirayi, stood strong in defiance of the enemy prepared to battle till the end, in a show of strength, duty, loyalty and love that became legendary that day.

As dawn turned to dusk, and night turned to dawn, the Konoha ninja's started to falter to the delight of their enemy, fearful that the ninja they were facing were otherworldly, for what ordinary person could fight for so long, let alone a village, with no back up.

A lull occurred in the heat of battle as Tsunade and Jirayi disengaged fighting Orochimaru, and following their leader's example, ninja's jumped apart from each other, to watch what would unfold.

Sneering at the two Sanin and looking over the battle field, Orochimaru evilly smirked "Konoha is falling, there issss nothiiing to be done, surrender now and perhaps ill grant all the people behind the wallsss a quick death…….maybeeee" he chuckled.

Looking sickened and losing her temper Tsunade lunged at him, only to be stopped by Jirayi and Sakura. "You bastard! You grew up here, how could you just destroy it and every one" she seethed at him.

"No surrender, no survivorsssss, the quickest way to total takeover" he responded.

Sakura was sickened looking at him as he continued "you have nothing left, no plan to save your people, Konoha will fall and become a distant memory to be forgotten through the years"

Looking around Sakura saw tears in the eyes of many at his words. Tsunade bent her head in defeat, knowing she had nothing left, as Orochimaru raised his sword to end her life, she prayed to the gods as she heard the sword whistle through the air knowing it could not be stopped.

Hearing gasps around her she raised her eyes in disbelief to see Sakura in front, holding the blade of Orochimaru's sword in her hand. Looking defiantly at him she addressed the ninja behind her

"All human and mortal avenues have been exhausted in the defence and protection of Konoha"

"Wha…… Sakura, what are you saying" Tsunade looked at her confused

"Godaime Hokage, I ask you, have all human and mortal avenues been exhausted in the defence and protection of Konoha" Tsunade gasped when Sakura turned to look her in the eye, seeing the look of determination and hope in her eyes. Remembering fragments of a childhood story, Tsunade shook her head to clear her thoughts, what would be wrong with a little hope and faith, when all else was lost, raising herself to her full height, she prayed to whatever God or deity would hear her, and addressed the field.

"**Konoha has exhausted all mortal and human avenues to protect it's people, we can do no more…. I the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Leader of the village, ask… Beg the Demon Lord, the Guardian of Konoha to help us, to protect her Nation!**

Orochimaru laughed at her "You believe a child's story will save you….. haaaa hahha haaahahhahahhhahaha….."

Until he was interrupted by the young pink haired woman in front of him.

Sakura raised her head, looked Orochimaru in her eye and intoned for all those on the field to hear

"_I hear your plea my child, when all is lost and you can do no more, I will protect my Nation that is my vow as the Guardian of Konoha"_

The Ninja of Konoha watched in disbelief as their friend, sister, daughter and cherry blossom yanked Orochimaru's sword from his grasp and used in to slit her own throat. Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of Sakura's friends ran to her side only to stop and stare, as she raised a few feet in the air, her eyes turned black and her hair lengthened, beautiful black wings sprouted from her back, her clothes seemed to melt into a silvery coloured body suit, a long skirt slitted up to the waist attached and high heeled boots reached her thighs. They watched in morbid fascination as she tilted her head back, opening her mouth as her canines elongated and sharpened, she stretched out her right hand and out on nowhere a long silver and black staff appeared with a two pronged curved blade on the top.

The enemy ninja were silent as they watched this transformation, Orochimaru backing away from the unearthly beauty before him in fear, realising the tables were turned, he opened his mouth to order a regroup, but was stopped by the melodious and fear inducing voice that came from the Demon Lord.

"_As the Guardian of Konoha I will protect my people and nation from harm, once they have tried everything possible. You would not even have allowed the children to survive!"_ she narrowed her eyes at the snake sanin, her face promising vengeance for those fallen.

"_I am always protecting Konoha, always ready to help. Every generation I am born as a human to keep an eye on my home, the usurpers could not stop me over millennia ago…. Tell me what makes you think I will let you destroy my home, you, vile, pitiful, disgusting excuse for a human"_

With that final statement she lunged at Orochimaru and in one swoop of her hand and claws, sliced his head from his body and set his remains on fire.

She looked at the rest of the enemy troops in front of her, smirked and promised "_You do not try to destroy my home and live"_

Faster than their eyes could keep up the Konoha ninja's watched as Sakura attacked the enemy, taking down many with a swipe of her hand and slash of her blade.

In what seemed a few minutes but was coming up to an hour, the enemy forces had been defeated and there surrounded by lifeless bodies in the middle of the battle field stood The Demon Lord, The Guardian of Konoha, Haruno Sakura.

Cautiously approaching Sakura, the Konoha 11, their sensei's, the ANBU, and the remaining Sanin, took in her appearance, she was triumphantly surveying her handiwork as she looked around, she had splashes of blood on her that only seemed to enhance her otherworldly beauty as she then turned to face her friends with a small smile, her fangs peeking out.

"Sakura-chan……." Naruto, worried and a little fearful addressed her.

"_Don't worry Naruto, guys, it's still me………. Just with a few extras that I had to hide" _she replied with a true Sakura smile, causing relief and happiness in her friends and comrades.

No one spoke as they entered the gates of Konoha, the people who had watched from the walls and seen Sakura's transformation knelled down as she came into view, in awe of her power, despite her power and deadliness on the battle field as the Demon lord, none feared her, for she had always been quick to defend her friends, fight for what was right, but more importantly she had cared for everyone in the village, helping, healing and protecting them. It was this knowledge that prompted the shouts and cries of "Sakura,SAKURA" quickly taken over and spread throughout the village by **"Guardian, Guardian, Guardian, GUARDIAN, GUARDIAN !!"**

Smiling around Sakura was filled with happiness and contentment that her people were safe, her heart lurched as she quickly thought of the wounded.

Turning towards her friends and with a look to and an affirmative nod from Tsunade, and smiles from her friends, she turned back towards the people of Konoha and addressed them.

"_Millennia ago when the Demon Lords were forced to return to the Underworld, to prevent the slaughter of the innocent, I promised to always protect my Nation and it's people, I had to wait until all mortal and human avenues were exhausted before I could intervene due to the nature of my Oath. My heart bleeds for the many that are injured and dead, but now is the time to honour them for protecting you and the village. Konoha is safe and you must now aid your neighbours and give help to each other to once again build Konoha's strength and show your will of fire._

_Please go now, and help those you can, once we have honoured the fallen, then we will celebrate the living"_

Standing before then like a Queen, despite her blood soaked clothes, Sakura smiled and bowed deeply to her village, before making her way to the hospital. As she entered the Hospital followed by her friends, her eyes lightened to a dark green and her clothes once again melted upon her body, leaving her dressed in a floor length silver gown, looking like a black winged angel. Watching her face as she began to work, engrossed with helping and healing the people, her friends realised that she would talk to them when she was done in the hospital and not before hand, an occurrence that happened many times in the past. They separated and went to the location that they could most be of use; taking Sakura's words to heart and helping the people of Konoha rebuild and heal.

It took many weeks to bury and honour the dead and at every funeral stood Sakura, an angel, saying kind words for each person. At the end the village held a festival to celebrate life, and though the evidence of war could be seen, the people had hope and their will of fire, choosing instead to improve what had been there before and honour the dead by living happily making the most of their sacrifice.

Sakura sat in the Hokage office looking down on Konoha with a smile on her face, her home, her people were safe, she had no warning chills no feelings of unease, and the Black Pools in the Underworld showed peace for many years to come. Turning around to face her friends, she looked so angelic bathed in the sunlight that streamed in the window that they did not speak until she moved.

"Well Sakura, what happens now? Konoha is rebuilding, people are healing, allies and friends are getting in contact, what happens, what will you do?" Tsunade addressed her daughter, fear in her eyes, but hope in her voice waiting to hear Sakura decision.

Sakura looked around the room, settling on Kakashi's face, as she made a hand seal and said "Kai!" she now stood before them without her wings, or fangs, her eyes a darker green than before, her hair still long and still dressed in a silvery gown. She smiled a breathtaking smile, and her eyes dazzled with happiness

"We live, we enjoy our lives, we have children and grow old, and Konoha is safe for 250 years give or take…….and …I ……. I want to stay, to live with my love, continue to help and protect Konoha, to grow old and die, to become a story again and live in peace in the Underworld until I am needed again" she looked at Tsunade who tearfully embraced her announcing

"Thank God, we were afraid you would have to leave"

She was soon surrounded by her friends happily hugging and kissing her, relieved that their precious friend would not be leaving. After a few minutes she extracted herself from their embrace and made her way over to the one man that had not spoken to her or come near her in many days.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" she looked at him hopefully, peering into his eyes, a smile breaking out on her face as she saw the happiness in his eyes."

"Yes Sakura, love, I'm okay, I'm okay now" he laughed as he picked her up in his arms and in an uncharacteristic display of emotions, twirled her around the room, easing her back down to the ground, lowering his mask and taking her lips in the sweetest, most loving kiss any of the woman in the room had ever seen.

Their friends smiled and whooped for joy as their suspicions of the couples were finally confirmed and Tsunade happily collected a winning bet from Jirayi.

Konoha, spent 258 years in peace, the story of Haruno Sakura, the Guardian of Konoha, was much loved, and passed down by the descendents of the Konoha11 and people of Konoha, pictures of her and her team-mates adorned the ninja museum and each genin class were told the history of the Guardian and Demon Lords, the day of the Sakura's transformation to protect Konoha was celebrated throughout the nation and many would travel to the village to see the artefacts, scrolls and reports from that day.

The children of the Hatake family, grew up hearing the story of Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi, every night as it was the most requested bedtime story, each wanted to emulate their ancestor, to protect, help and heal Konoha, and especially to find the legendary love that they had shared for themselves.

_Anseo, _

_Another story, hope you liked and enjoyed, hopefully I'll have another one soon._

_I'd love to hear what you think._

_Slan,_

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


End file.
